


Lunch Date Drama

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [38]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Elizabeth will always look out for the ones she loves.
Series: White Collar Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2021





	Lunch Date Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to both [](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whitecollar100**](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**.

"Are we going to sit here and watch while she makes that guy cry?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.

"He brought it on himself," Neal commented as he sipped his wine. 

"You have to admit Elizabeth is a better interrogator than anyone at the agency," Diana chimed in. 

"What did he do?" Clinton asked as he sat down.

"He was rude about Mozzie," Neal explained.

"Where is Mozzie?" Clinton asked.

"Men's room," Neal whispered as Mozzie took his seat.

Mozzie was the only one that looked surprised when the gentleman sent a bottle of expensive wine to the table.


End file.
